Bottle Up Lightning
by gothpandaotaku
Summary: A sudden thunderstorm lead Sam and Dean to take shelter in a motel... which leads to them sharing a bed... which leads to a heart to heart to heart... which leads to a pillow fight? FLUFFFY FLUFF; Wincest if you squint; OOC; Oneshot.


**My very first Supernatural fanfiction… **

**Nervous, I am. **

**Please be gentle ;)**

* * *

Dean was outside a gas station, getting gas for the Impala, when it happened.

The sky grew dark, the storm clouds covered the sun… and it started to rain. Not just any kind of rain. It was the kind of rain where instead of the sky simply pouring a steady stream of water over you, it dumped one continuous bucket of freezing cold water over your entire body. It seeped into your skin and into your bones until you're just one drenched mess and it feels like you'll never be warm and dry again.

Sam ran out of the gas station where he had been paying for the gas and stretching his legs after the long hours of driving and headed straight for Dean. Right about now they were both contemplating why the hell their jackets don't have hoods attached.

"Dean, we should really get going. The guy inside said the weather's only going to get worse." He had to practically shout to be heard over the loud pounding of the rain.

"Agreed." Dean hurriedly finished putting gas in the Impala. It was getting harder to see by the second. By the time they both climbed into the car they were thoroughly soaked. Dean felt, and looked, as if he had just taken a very, very cold shower.

"Where the _fuck _did that come from?" Dean shivered as he turned on the heat in the car.

"Really, that came out of nowhere. It was bright not even ten minutes ago," Sam agreed.

They had planned to continue driving for a few more hours, but it quickly became apparent that was not going to happen. The windshield wipers could hardly keep up with the rain until Dean could barely see in front of him, even with the headlights on. Not to mention neither Winchester enjoyed sitting on leather seats in hopelessly wet clothes for a few more hours.

"Let's just find a motel for the night," Dean sighed.

"Sure," Sam nodded, a little relieved.

About ten minutes later Sam manages to glimpse a glowing neon sign indicating a motel through his window. Dean turns into the parking lot and they brace themselves to once again be drenched. Except when they get out of the car to get their bags, this time it's much worse. Dean thinks he hears thunder crackling in the distance, but it's hard to tell over the rain itself.

They dash into the motel lobby and shake themselves like dogs. Dean knows they both look like the very definition of a drowned rat. They shiver as they walk to the check-in desk. A man that appears to be in his early forties with long scraggy black hair and bags under his eyes wearing a stained Metallica T-shirt sat behind the desk and eyed them with less than the same amount of concentration you'd give an ant on the sidewalk.

"We'd like a room please," Dean barely managing to resist stuttering, he was so cold.

"You're in luck. Only got one left. Got a King." the man drawled and glanced back down at his magazine.

"Wait, only one King? You don't have anything with two beds?"

"You're not the only traveler that got caught in this nasty storm. It's all I got. Take it or leave it. And good luck finding a room anywhere else at this hour and in this weather," the man sneered.

Dean groaned. This was just _not _his day. But as he shifted and felt his sopping wet clothes stick to his skin and as the carpet beneath him grew wet from all the water dripping off him… he thought '_Fuck it. One night of sharing a room won't hurt.'_

_**Boom! Crack!**_

"I'll take it," Dean said with a poorly concealed sigh.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Before the door to their room was even shut all the way Dean was shedding his dripping jacket and boots. A nice, long, HOT shower was first on his list of things to do. That is, until Sam opened his mouth to, what else, argue.

"Uh, Dean? Why do I only see one bed?"

"That's because there _is _only one bed, Sherlock. It was all they had."

Sam looked ready to say more, but then, miracles of miracles, he simply said "Fine. Can't be helped, I guess."

Dean rolled his eyes. "What? Got a problem with the room, princess?"

Sam scowled, but Dean (wisely) hurried into the bathroom for that hot shower before he could say anything else.

When Dean walked out of the bathroom he felt a thousand times better. He was warm, and most importantly, _dry._ Apparently Sam had the same idea he did, because the second the bathroom was free Sam was walking in and starting up the shower.

Even Sam seemed to be in a better mood after he no longer resembled a drowned rat. There was no current case to work on, so the brothers had nothing better to do but relax for the night. Sam sat on the bed reading a book, god knows what, while Dean occupied the pitifully small couch watching some random horror movie on the pitifully small television in the pitifully small room.

When it was finally past midnight and they both felt the urge to sleep, Sam already putting away his book and turning off the bedside lamp, there was a long stretch of silence that could only be described as awkward. They'd forgotten.

Only one bed.

Dean was the first to speak up. "Um… I'm already on the couch, so you just take the bed."

Sam looked at Dean with an unreadable expression before looking away quickly. He seemed oddly embarrassed about something. "Or… uh… we could…" He gestured towards the bed halfheartedly to make his point.

Dean balked. "Huh? No, the couch is fine for me."

"It's barely big enough for you to sit down on, Dean. I doubt you could actually sleep on it."

"Yeah, well, there's absolutely no way you could. I think your pinky is bigger than that thing, but it'll have to do, okay."

"Dean…"

In response, Dean stomped over to the couch and proceeded to lay on it. His legs hung over the edge, but he made a show of not caring. Sam sighed and crawled into the bed.

Not even half an hour later, as Sam was just about to drift off to sleep, he heard a loud thump and an ever louder "GODDAMMIT!" from the direction of the couch. Guessing what was coming next, he moved over so that he was only taking up one pillow.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor, Dean. Just come here," Sam murmured sleepily. He was almost surprised when he did in fact hear his brother's footsteps come to the bed and seemingly hesitate, before Dean crawled into the bed. Both brothers stayed on their respective sides of the bed, careful not to come even close to touching.

The only sound was the steady pounding of the rain on the windows and the crackle of thunder. It sounded even closer now. A few minutes later the room was illuminated by lightning and for a split second Dean could see his brother's back, tense and obviously awake.

To Dean's surprise, the next thing he heard was Sam's voice, quiet and almost hesitant. "You awake?"

Dean snorted. "What are you, five?"

After another long silence, Dean didn't think he'd get a response and he closed his eyes again, only to open them again when Sam said "Dean, what are we doing?"

Dean shrugged. "We're two grown men sharing a bed. Nothing unusual." He could almost hear Sam rolling his eyes.

"I mean… why are we acting like this? Like we're sulking after fighting over who gets the bigger bed in the motel we were staying at when we were kids and then realizing neither of us could."

"If I recall, _you _are the one who said that we're no longer brothers, whatever that means." It came out sounding more snippy than he meant to, dammit.

"I… I know. I know." The self-loathing in those two words were almost enough to make Dean want to apologize. Almost. Sam always was a drama queen. "But I really don't even… know _why _anymore. Why I'm doing this, why I'm fighting you, why I'm just so angry at everything. I took it out on you. I thought it would make me feel better…"

Dean really, really wanted to pretend to be asleep right now. He seriously thought about it. Every instinct was telling him to avoid having this conversation, because it was getting just way too deep. But apparently his mouth had other idea because before he knew it he found himself saying "Did it?"

His brother's answer was so quiet, he almost couldn't hear it over the rain. But sure enough, after several seconds Dean was barely able to make out a "No."

He really didn't know what to say to that. Thankfully, he didn't have to say anything, as Sam kept talking after a few seconds. "Things just aren't the same. I know they never will be, but I miss the way things were. When they were easier. I know I've left you so many times, but each time I keep coming back to you. Every single time. I still don't know why, but… I think I'm coming to realize that maybe I should just accept that as the way things are. No matter what I say, nothing will change the fact that we're brothers. And I think… that's okay. I'm still pissed off about what you had to do to save me, but I guess it's… it's not something I'm _not_ going to forgive."

_**Boom! Crack!**_

There was the sound of even more rain pounding against the windows. A flash of lightning and the boom and crackle of thunder. But to Sam it was silent enough to hear a pin drop. It went on for several minutes before he couldn't take it anymore.

"Dammit Dean, you _better not _be asleep! Hello, baring my soul here-"

"Jesus Sammy, who the hell could sleep with you babbling on and on like that?!" Dean shouted. He sat up in the bed and Sam immediately followed suit. He refused to meet Dean's eyes, though, so being the kind and considerate older brother he was, Dean grabbed Sam's chin and forced them to look each other in the eye.

"So I take it this is your way of saying you're sorry for being such a bitch all this time you've realized the folly of your ways?"

"Now you're just mocking me."

"So are we going to start braiding each other's hair or-"

"You're such a jerk!" Sam threw a pillow at Dean, but he caught it, being the badass he is. After smirking at Sam (who rolled his eyes so much Dean thought they'd just roll out of his head), he handed the pillow back and they lay back down to sleep in much the same way as before.

That is, until Dean just couldn't help himself.

"Seriously, just let me at that hair-"

_**Smack!**_

And just like that, they were kids again, having a pillow fight.

"C'mon Sasquatch, that all you got?"

"Hey, no, I'm gonna fall off the bed!"

"Ack, you're heavy."

"Ow!"

"Deeeeeaan."

It lasted for almost an hour, and when they both finally collapsed from exhaustion they fell side by side onto the bed, laughing more than they had in years. They stayed that way for the rest of the night.

Just as he was drifting off to sleep, Dean whispered "We cool?"

Just as quiet, Sam replied "We're cool."

Dean smiled to himself. "Night Sammy."

"Night Dean."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning Dean woke up a panting and sweating mess because apparently Sam had rolled on top of him sometime in the night, and they were late checking check out of the room because they overslept, and the parking lot was practically flooded from all the rain last night so his boots got soaked _again_, but he found he was feeling happier than he had in a long time.

Sometime in the night, Dean didn't know when, the rain had stopped. He hadn't even realized it. If he thought about it, it was probably when he was in the middle of the pillow fights to end all pillow fights. At the time, the rain seemed like it would never stop, with no end in sight. But it _had _stopped.

Just like the rain in Dean's heart.

* * *

**I would looooove some feedback please! Please let me know what you thought! For every review… I'll give you a cookie? Lol, I'd really appreciate your thoughts. **


End file.
